The Outcasts
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Marian is captured by an evil group of outlaws called the Outcasts. Will Robin be able to save her? Or will Guy get there first? all r/m, more info inside. Plz r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this ages ago, when I hadn't found fanfiction. I thought I'd put it on fanfiction to see what you all thought. The chapters are really small, sos about that! Please be kind, the characters may be a little out, but I just thought I'd post it…**

* * *

Robin Hood-The Outcasts

Chapter 1

Robin struggled like mad, desperate to get away from his captors. His side kick Much and the rest of his gang were also being held. Robin tried to kick the man in a black cape who held his arms tightly behind his back. This wasn't going to work, they were seriously outnumbered and had no way of communicating, his only hope now was that Marian didn't come.

xxxx

Robin groaned inwardly as he saw Marian's horse rise over the top of the hill. Though he could tell she was aware that some thing was wrong, she was looking about cautiously. A man walked towards her in Robins jacket

"Robin?" She asked

That was it, all hope was lost, and Robin made a desperate struggle, for the life of the one he loved, Marian. He started to struggle up not to sure if his legs could carry him, after being in the same position for so long. Suddenly it all went black, he had been knocked out…

xxxx

Robin rubbed his head as he slowly came round. He looked around desperately-nothing they had taken her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

Marian had watched as the real Robin was knocked out. The horror on her face must have been obvious, because one man grabbed her from behind and the other from in front. But what they didn't know was that she was the Night Watchman, her sort of secret identity. She flipped over and started to grab her horse's mane. But a man got her from behind holding a knife to her throat. She held up her hands to surrender. They grabbed them and chained them tight. Soon she was being pulled onto the back of a horse that rode off.

**3**

Marian stared around her, she had met the chief. Though you could hardly call it meeting, he had tried to kiss her and proposed.

She had of cause refused but she was now regretting it as she was being hung from a tree for the rest of her capture…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

Robin stopped and took a long breath in he had been running for about 3 hours now and the light had faded from the trees.

"It's no use!" cried Robin as Much ran up behind him "I've let them take her. It's all my fault!"

"NO!" shouted Much, he had been Robin's sidekick for years and he hated seeing him like this "There

wasn't anything you could have done, you were knocked out there wasn't any thing any of us could have done!"

**5**

"No! I've got to get her back!"

"Hey, I'm not being funny or no'in but aint we better tell her father?" asked Allan, one of his gang.

Robin groaned softly.

xxx

Robin watched from the sheets of Locksley Manor as Edward, Marian's father came and knocked on Gisbourne's door.

"Sir Guy have you seen Marian?" He asked anxiously

"No" replied Guy frowning "why?"

"Well she went out riding yesterday and hasn't returned"

"Where did she ride?"

"In the forest I think…"

"Hood…" said Guy "But why would Hood attack an innocent, I will tell the Sheriff, Edward, do not worry. Lady Marian will be found and if they have hurt her they will die…"

Robin sighed, this was going to be hard…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marian blinked as she woke up, the rope dug into her arms she stared about her; the sun peeked out of the trees. A man came up, he pulled her down. She glared at him, he glared right back.

"What do you want?!" She asked

He said nothing, just chained her up again.

xxx

She was roughly pulled into a big stone building. They had shoved her into a new green dress. She pulled away and tried to get into a corner. But they grabbed her and firmly pushed her into a seat, lashing her arms behind her back.

"What do you want with me?" She growled.

The same man as yesterday strolled up to her.

"I want you to marry me," he said simply.

"Never!" she claimed

"I'd be careful if I was you, remember you are my captive." He said

"You are vile!" Marian spat at him.

"Hmm, now you see, I don't like that answer so I'll leave you here for now to contemplate what I have told you, and whether you are a supporter of Robin Hood…" and with that he left.

Marian groaned and looked heaven wards…

What was she going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 C

**7**

hapter 5

"Robin! Robin!" Will stumbled out of the trees and presented Robin with a pile of extended black cloaks.

"I found the headquarters and managed to snaffle these."

"Nice work Will," Robin said, "what's this?" He brought out a little ring.

"Signet ring thought we could use it to get in." Will explained

"Good thinking." Robin understood, "We've got to go, come on…"

xxx

Robin crept towards the building, it was designed unnervingly like Nottingham Castle.

But that was not what he had to concentrate on at the minute. He had to get in.

His gang came up behind him.

"Show time?" asked Little John

"Yeah, lets go."

xxx

Robin and his gang swaggered up to the guard. He blocked the entrance until Robin showed him his signet ring.

"And them?" grunted the guard nodding towards the rest of the gang.

"My guests." Robin replied

He grunted again and let them pass…

xxx

Robin tried to blend I

n with the people milling about the courtyard. Apparently they were waiting for the 'chief' to come.

Suddenly there was a fanfare of trumpets and a man in a long black cloak came out.

"People!" He called " I would like to introduce you to my new English rose"

A woman stepped out bustled by 2 guards, it was Marian…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marian found her self being pulled away from the chair and out through the way she had come in. There were at least 50 people in the courtyard that she came into. The guards bustled her forwards. She tried to struggle but as she suddenly started to get free a guard pulled her in.

"Now then Marian. Shall we try again?" asked the Chief. Marian struggled desperately.

"Make her kneel," He said

Marian was forced down onto the steps.

"Now Marian, will you marry me?" He asked

There was a shuffle in the audience, Marian turned to look but as she did her cheeks were pressed together and her head was forced to turn.

"I would never marry you, or one of your worthless followers. Not even if you offered me my freedom!" Marian declared her head held high.

The chief stepped forwards and slapped her so hard that she fell the bottom of the steps…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as that happened Robin jumped up he knew he had to save her, but suddenly a man ripped off his disguise and cried "its Robin Hood!"

The fight began and Robin slashed at the man fiercely. The other outlaws were fighting next to him.

He would have liked to go over there and get Marian, but he could see she was waking and knew he would just put her in danger.

When he looked again she was getting pulled off in the direction of the dungeons.

Robin fought as hard as he could.

SLASH!

Down goes one guard!

WHACK!

And another!

Robin and his gang finally made their escape and ran out into Sherwood Forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Chief was not happy, firstly because he had asked that wretched girl 3 times now to marry him and she had always declined and secondly because Robin Hood had come to save her.

His anger started to boil up, it was all that girls fault. Suddenly he smiled a wicked smile. There was a knock on his door.

"Enter!" He called

A Guard walked in and shoved the girl down in front of him.

xxx

Marian caught herself as the guard sent her body crashing to the floor. She knew that she was in for it now. She had made him look stupid and made his enemy come in to rescue her. He smiled smugly "Ahh, my little English Rose, now I hope you realise what you've done- you've rejected me for a third time" then suddenly "GET UP!"

Marian rose to her feet and he advanced towards her. Then suddenly and with surprising skill he jumped around and pinned her to the floor a sword to her throat.

He got up and walked away.

"What do you want me to do with her, sir?"

"Punish her." He answered

"Punish me?" She raised her eyebrows

"Oh yes," He said turning around "If you won't play nice, then we'll play nasty…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the middle of the night and Robin crept up to the back door of Knighten Hall and knocked on the door. It was just him and his side kick Much, too many people would attract unwanted attention. Edward opened the door and ushered Robin inside.

"Where's my daughter!" He demanded the minute the door was closed.

Robin sighed, "The Outcasts have her…"

"Who are these Outcasts?" asked Edward.

"They are England's forgotten people, they came here in huge numbers that have been slaughtered down over their travels by the likes of the Sheriff. They came here and saw what we did. Blinded by jealousy they went and killed the villages, well only a few villagers by the time we got there. We through them out disgusted in them and now we are not exactly their favourite people. Neither are the people who support us. For some reason they won't take us back to their camp they just take the ones who support us I honestly don't know how they found out about Marian…"

"Robin!" said the old man, clutching his shoulders "You have to get her back!"

"Don't worry I will, I definitely will!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marian sighed as she looked around her surroundings. It was the normal, cold stone bench and not much else. The jailer walked up "you not good enough for a place like this" he snarled and he unlocked the door as Marin jumped to her feet. Two guards followed the jailer into her cell. They hauled her up.

"You're comin' with us" They grinned

"Time for a bit of fun hey boys?" cackled the jailer.

xxx

Marian started to come round after the beating, they had stopped for a rest.

They were just about to start again.

But just as they were about to start the most unexpected saviour came.

"Oy!" shouted a man "The Chief wants cutey here in his room-pronto!"

"Your saviour huh?" sneered the jailer

Marian wasn't so sure.

xxx

"Now then Marian, your coming out with me" The Chief smiled wickedly "as my wife!"

"NO !" Shouted Marian "I'm not your wife, I never will be your wife

"Well…" He snarled "If you won't come out with me of your own free, I'll have not force you…"

Marian gulped…


	11. Authors Note

Right guys, sos 2 say this but im gonna be away now 4 three weeks! C

U'll hav 2 wait and see, but I'll still be writing and if i find an internet cafe i'll try and post!

Miss u! Plz keep reviewing!

Luv

Rache


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as Robin and Much came into the clearing Allan ran up.

"Great news!" He said "The Chief is planning to take Marian out for a ride in a carriage. It'll be unguarded so as not to attract attention!"

"Yes!" Robin punched the air.

"How do you know this?" He asked suddenly.

Allan tapped his nose "Your not the only one with connections!"

xxx

Robin sat in the bushes ready to run when the coach came along. He just had to hope that Allan's informants were right.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marian stood at the entrance to the building. Her hands were tightly cuffed together along with her feet. The Chief was changing there was a coach parked up. She could not say it looked very stable. A man came over, suddenly she realised it was the Chief, it was the first time she had seen him without his cloak on.

"Ahh, Marian. I'm glad you came." He snarled

"I was not given much choice," Marian replied coldly.

"Oh, come come, you want to really. Anyway, chop, chop let's get going."

xxx

Marian sat in the coach, the chief sat next to her. He had his hood off for once. She looked at the floor refusing to meet his eyes. He didn't like this and grabbed her face.

"Get your hands off me!" She hissed.

"You've got spirit, get rid of it!" He sneered.

Marian looked away…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin stared out into the road.

"Robin, coach's coming," said Will.

" O.K." Robin instructed, "Allan, you jump out catch them off guard, Much, Djaq, Will you follow. John you kill the chief while I rescue Marian."

xxx

Alan jumped out in front of the coach, but the horses reared in front of him.

"Back, back off!" Allan cried

The horses reared again throwing off their riders. They then span around and bolted. They ran off and turned suddenly. The coach shattered against a tree, splitting into a thousand pieces.

"MARIAN!" cried Robin.

Marian was lying in between pieces of wood. Robin ran over and bent over her, her face was pale.

"Djaq! Djaq, she's fallen, quick!"

Djaq dashed over " she's still breathing!" she cried.

Suddenly they heard a shout, "Robin Hood has crashed the coach!"

"Quick, we've got to get out of here!" hissed Will

"Split up, meet at the cave!" insisted Robin

xxx

Robin walked into the cave drenched, Marian in his arms.

"Djaq, quick!" Robin called

Djaq ran over, "we need to get her dry," she said

Robin laid her down on a bed of fur.

Djaq looked her over moving her arms, "her breathing, it's getting slower." She said.

"I know what's wrong!" Said Little John suddenly "It's the dress," Little John ripped off the top of the dress.

Marian's unconscious body heaved breathing in air.

"That's better, she's breathing more easily, nice one John!"

"I've got to operate…"Djaq said

"What are her chances?" Asked Robin anxiously.

"If I don't do this, none. If I do, very little." Answered Djaq.

Robin sighed, "Do it…"

Marian woke up just as Djaq had operated. Her blood-curdling scream filled the cave.

"Shhh, shh Marin, it's OK." Robin said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Guy rode down Locksley road, he was not concentrating. Marian was in danger and he needed to find her.

Suddenly he stopped, seeing what he first thought was a pile of rags, he rode up to it and realised it was Marian, lying in a crumpled heap.

"Marian!" he shouted and ran over.

"Guy?" She asked faintly.

"Come, we must get you back to Knighton Hall," he said…

xxx

"Sir Edward!" called Guy as he rode up to Knighton Hall. Marian had gathered a little strength and was holding on weakly to his back.

"Marian!" cried Edward.

"Father?" She asked

"Come, we must get you to bed…"

xxx

Marian blinked as she opened her eyes, she half expected to be in some dark and dingy dungeon. Instead she saw Sir Guy leaning over her.

"Ahh, she wakes," said Guy.

Her father leaned over him,

"Really, oh thank goodness."

"Where am I?" she asked remembering

to keep to Robins plan.

"It's OK Marian," said Guy

Marian raised her hand over her head as if she expected to be hit.

"What's wrong?" asked Guy frowning.

"Please don't hurt me!" Marian cried.

"It must be from the treatment at where ever she's been kept," assured Edward.

"Marian, where have you been?" asked Guy

"I don't think she's quite ready to tell yet, call in again tomorrow Sir Guy maybe she will be ready then."

With a grunt Gisbourne departed**_._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"How are you?" Robin asked Marian.

"I think I will recover," she teased

"I heard Gisbourne," said Robin

"Yes," replied Marian " What do I tell him?"

"Tell him the truth apart from the bit where you were in the cave, say that I got you out, but by now you were terrified of any outlaws so you ran off got lost and finally found Locksley. You were about to come to him but you collapsed with exhaustion and fainted." Robin told her.

Marian nodded.

"Marian you must get some more sleep." Said Djaq who had been here to check on her health. "If you do you will soon be able to stand."

Robin took Edward to one side.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Very tired and the whip marks are causing her pain, Robin the people who have done this to my daughter must pay!"

"I agree, they will pay…"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Marian struggled down the stairs helped by her father.**_

"**_Thank you." She said, "You have been most kind."_ **

"_**Here's Sir Guy" was her reply**_

_**Marian told Guy every thing all about how she was slapped and tied up and whipped. Guy was practically boiling over with rage when she had finished.**_

"_**They will pay!" exclaimed Guy.**_

_**xxx**_

_**2 weeks later the Outcasts were caught and hanged.**_

_**Robin and Marian continued to fight for justice in their own little ways…**_


End file.
